


Growing

by DaFishi



Series: Love in Unlikely Places [4]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Astrid, Alpha Dagur, Alpha Heather, Alpha Snotlout, Beta Atali, Beta Fishlegs, Beta Mala, Beta Nuffink, Beta Ruffnut, Beta Tuffnut, Beta Zephyr, Bitter-sweet Ending, Death, Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, Multi, Omega Hiccup, Sad and Sweet, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:55:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28517499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFishi/pseuds/DaFishi
Summary: They fought, they loved, they lived, they laughed together.It’s only fair they passed as one.
Relationships: Dagur the Deranged/Mala, Fishlegs Ingerman/Ruffnut Thorston, Heather/Astrid Hofferson, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Astrid Hofferson, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Heather, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Heather/Astrid Hofferson, Light Fury/Toothless (How to Train Your Dragon)
Series: Love in Unlikely Places [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2069730
Kudos: 18





	Growing

**Author's Note:**

> Man this one almost made me cry

After Zephyr was born and presented as a beta, Grimmel attacked.

Hiccup finally decided to let the dragons go, but Toothless had grown far too attached and instead, they moved to the Hidden World.

The Defenders of the Wing and the Wing Maidens were hesitant but eventually gave in.

Dagur was ecstatic but had to leave Berserk with no explanation, like his father.

The rest of the people on the island simply weren’t trustworthy enough.

They were closer to the dragons then they had ever been, living in harmony.

After Toothless and the Lightfury had three kids of their own, Hiccup got baby fever again and Heather and Astrid didn’t mind having another kid.

It turned out to be two kids.

They had a beta son named Nuffink and an alpha son named Eldar.

Zephyr still became chief due to age order.

Hiccup was adamant that Zephyr still become chief with Nuffink second in line even though the two were betas.

He didn’t want there to be discrimination between betas and alphas, but he agreed that omega rights would take a little longer to grow.

Heather and Astrid weren't surprised when the three kids each took one of the young Nightfuries as their own.

They had a lot of their father in them.

Dagur and Mala had a girl of their own named Kari that turned out to have a connection with a ChangeWing.

Not a typical dragon, but then again, neither was a Triple Strike.

Turns out, there were many more dragons that were considered rare in the Hidden World than previously thought.

Ruffnut and Fishlegs never had kids, not really into the whole parenting thing.

Tuffnut became head of the department of baby dragon care, finding a special skill in taking care of the younger ones.

Snotlout became in charge of combat training.

They might be alone in the Hidden World, but who knew for how long?

But, when the time came for the whole gang to finally retire and live among the halls of Valhalla, there were smiles all around and no protests.

To them, there was no better way to finish a successful life.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


End file.
